Memories
by vodkadallas
Summary: Hazel meet Cameron Dallas, Matthew Espinosa and Justin Bieber, that 3 cool guy fall in love with Hazel at the first time they met!


AN; _Ini cerita pake bahasa Ind tapi ada dikit dikit Inggris nya di conversation nya_

"Masa harus sih ma? Aku kan nyaman disini" ucap Hazel kepada Ibunya

"Maaf Hazel tapi gimana ya, nenek kakek kamu di US kan cuma tinggal berdua nanti siapa yang bakal urus mereka?" ucap Ms. Bragg jelas

"Alright Mom, I'm going to prepare., bye see you." ucap Hazel dengan kesal

Hazel pun meninggalkan mama nya di ruang tengah, dia pun langsung ke kamarnya dengan jalan yang tidak niat untuk melakukan apapun, dia langsung menyambar iPhone nya yang terletak d atas meja belajar nya.

"Ugh, mending liat ig-nya Cameron, Justin sama Matthew aja ah. Kali kali ada yang baru gitu kan pasti ganteng langsung fangirlingan" ucap Hazel di dalam hati

"DAAAAMMMN JUSTIN TYSM OH MY LORD" teriak Hazel sambil berloncat loncat diatas kasurnya

"Hazel! Whats happening darling? Why are you screaming? Im worried" ucap Ms. Bragg yang khawatir lalu masuk ke kamarnya Leslie

"No mom, Im just fangirling because Justin following me on twitter and Instagram I'm so happy I cant explain how happy I am right now" ucap Hazel yang mukanya mulai memerah karena terlalu senang

"Don't do it again! Kamu hampir membuat jantung mom copot, cepet prepare ya. Awas kalo ngga" ucap Ms. Bragg lalu keluar dari kamar Hazel

Hazel hanya tersenyum terpaksa dan mengangguk.

Keesokan hari nya mungkin bisa disebut hari perpisahan Hazel dengan rumah lamanya karena sebentar lagi dia akan menuju bandara, dan langsung terbang ke Los Angeles untuk bertemu nenek dan kakeknya

Setelah sampai di bandara ia pun menunggu kedatangan pesawat yang akan ia naiki, Hazel sudah tak sabar ingin datang ke m&g idolanya di LA nanti, yang kadang ia sebut sebagai "suami" dan kemudia ia tersadar, ia hanya akan terus bermimpi

Dia pun kemudian sampai di US sesudah puluhan jam di pesawat, dia pun langsung pergi ke rumah nenek dan kakeknya

Setelah sampai, Hazel langsung memeluk keduanya dan nenek dan kakeknya langsung menyambut mereka dengan hangat.

"Look at her, Aidan. She is growing up soooo fast, We missing you sweetie." ucap neneknya Hazel

Hazel tersenyum lalu ia pun memeluknya (lagi)

"Hazel, istirahat. Besok kamu sekolah. Mom sudh siapkan semuanya dibantu grandma" ucap Ms. Bragg seakan melirik kepada neneknya Hazel

Hazel pun berjalan menuju lantai atas dan langsung membereskan kamarnya, setelah itupun ia tidur karena sudah sangat malam

Keesokan harinya, Hazel akan berangkat sekolah ke sekolah barunya di US dia agak terlihat lebih tumblr, dia mengenakan hoodie lengan pendek dan mengenakan celana pendek berwarna abu abu.

Seperti biasa sama dengan anak baru lainnya Hazel harus menuju kantor kepala sekolah untuk diberi petunjuk tentak sekolah barunya, Hazel sudah merasa agak tidak niat sekolah karena kepala sekolahnya bicara terlalu panjang hm

Setelah agak lama Hazel dibolehkan untuk masuk masuk ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, dia pun langsung menaiki tangga dan menuju kelasnya, lalu masuk kelas

"Whoa, guys we have a new friend, can you please introduce yourself?" ucap Mrs. Irine

"Hi, my name's Hazel Grace Lancaster, you can call me Hazel, semoga kalian bisa kenal baik dengan saya, thank you" ucap Hazel panjang lebar

"Okay Hazel, you can sit beside Mr. Espinosa, right there" ucap Mrs. Irine sambil menunjukkan kursi dimana Hazel akan duduk

Leslie pun tersenyum lalu menuju ke tempat duduk Matthew..

"Wait, he's Matthew? I can't believe!1! I sit beside my idol, okay be calm Hazel." Ucap Hazel dalam hati

Hazel pun duduk di sebelah Matthew dan mencoba untuk tenang.

"Hey, what's up?" sapa Matthew ketika Hazel duduk

"H-hey, I'm good, what 'bout you?" ucap Hazel yang gugup dan berusaha untuk tidak

"I'm good, lo gugup ya? Kenapa? Gara gara duduk sebelah gue? Haha, btw lo pindahan dari Australia ya?" Tanya Matthew 'kegeeran'

"Ng-ngga kok gue cuma gak percaya aja duduk di sebelah Matthew Espinosa, tau gak. Gue ini nge-fan sama lo!" ucap Hazel kemudian memegangi tangan Matthew dan menatapnya

Hazel dan Matthew diam sejenak dan saling memandangi, lalu Hazel sadar dia pun melepas genggamannya

"Maaf," ucap Hazel kemudian mukanya memerah

"Iya, gapapa. Makasih anyway, lo cantik" ucap Matthew kemudian menatap mata hazel Hazel agak lama

Muka Hazel memerah dan memandangi Matthew sejenak

"Makasih," ucap Hazel tersenyum

Mereka pun langsung melihat ke depan dan memperhatikan Mrs. Irine

Setelah jam pelajaran usai, Hazel pergi ke kantin sendiri, asalnya banyak yang mengajak nya. Termasuk Matthew, tetapi Hazel menolak semuanya dan pergi ke kantin sendirian

"Hey.."

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk Leslie dan menyapa nya, suaranya.. seperti familiar di telinga Leslie, Leslie pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati ada seorang pria cool yang berdiri di depannya sekarang, terlihat seperti Cameron.. TERNYATA MEMANG CAMERON.

"H-Hi" ucap Hazel gugup karena dia melihat idolanya yang lain.

"I'm Cameron, btw lo murid baru ya? Pasti mau ke kantin. Bareng yuk, gue juga mau ke kantin nih" ucap Cameron yang langsung menggandeng tangan Hazel

Hazel terdiam sejenak..

"I'm Hazel, and yeah gue murid baru, um ayok deh" ucap Hazel tersenyum dan langsung berjalan ke kantin bersama Cameron

Selama di jalan Hazel bercerita tentang kepindahannya ke US

Setelah sampai di kantin, Hazel merasa agak tidak nyaman karena ia diperhatikan oleh 1 sekolah karena berjalan dengan Cameron, sang pria popular. Bersama Matthew dan Justin.

Wait, Justin? Kok Hazel belum ketemu Justin ya? Justin masih sibuk dengan perempuan perempuan yang mengejar ngejar dia

"Wassup ma bruh, Cameron," ucap Justin yang tiba tiba datang, "Btw, who's this girl?" ucap nya lagi

"Hazel, murid baru, pasti lo gak masuk kelas kan.. tell me" ucap Cameron tertawa kecil

"Hi Hazel, what's up?" ucap Justin tersenyum, "bisa aja lo Cam, tau aja sih gue bolos." Lanjut nya

"H-hey Justin, good. Lo?" ucap Hazel tertawa kecil

"Gini gini aja hehe," ucap Justin tersenyum balik, "Eh btw duduk yuk pesen makannya. gue cape berdiri" lanjutnya

AN: _Hope you like it shawty!_


End file.
